1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image capture devices, for example, digital cameras and digital video cameras.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, many products in compliance with radio communication standards such as IEEE 802.11x (IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g, and the like) and Bluetooth have been available, and wireless base stations called hot spots have been installed in, for example, street shops.
In view of environments where wireless LAN technology described above is widely used, a digital camera that enables a user to shoot images without caring about the capacity of a recording medium by storing the captured images in a file server through a wireless LAN is proposed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-283900.
However, in the digital camera disclosed in this document, the user cannot check before shooting (capturing) images whether communication between the digital camera and the file server can be normally established. Thus, in the case where communication between the digital camera and the file server cannot be normally established, and the user shoots digital images, the shot digital images may not be stored on the file server. For example, when a wireless LAN exists between the digital camera and the file server, the communication link between the two is likely to be unstable based on the location of the digital camera in relation to the wireless LAN's “hotspots”. Thus, in many cases, communication between the digital camera and the file server cannot be normally established.